REV
by e-hunter
Summary: Chapter 1- the world of sonic as we now know it......


ï»¿ R.E.V.  
Or so the title says but what is R.E.V? Why, its robot engaged vehicles of course! ah, yes the world where endlass battle rages on, where if your alive your on one side and one side only, the bluebarons, or matalic. You see, a world is divided, right down the center. And R.E.Vs make up a big part of this battle. Maybe I should start from the beginning, where Sonic and his trusted friends (he didnt have much of those thanks to robotnik) were leading a almost carefree life before he got tangled in a war of the worlds................  
:sectore one entering:  
"This isnt funny Knuckles, GIVE ME BACK MY EMERALDS YOU JERK!!!" Tails shrieked. But Knuckles just laughed and held the glowing gems out of tails short reach. "Turn that frown upside down." Knuckles said and almost laughed hysterically. Sonic was sitting on his porch (grounded for egging his school princapals treehouse) "But mom tails is getting picked on!" Sonic whined, "Its not Faaaaaaaiiiirrreee!!" he almost cried (he was 13) "You should have thought about that before your little escapade mister, and besides me letting you off wouldnt be fair now would it?" Sonic didnt understand. This isnt fair. Forest heros dont deserve this looneytoon treatment, why if she counted how many times i...... Sonic suddenly had an idea in the mist of his thought sentence.  
"Sorry mom but i have to go help tails." He suddenly just decided, then he transformed into his infamous hyper Sonic mode (the one he changed into to stop robotnik the same one his mother told him to never ever use under ANY condition even if the world was ending under there very eyes). Sonic shot out the door before his mother could even think about opening her mouth to protest. Right when Knuckles was beginning to think about giving Tails back his emeralds  
(he felt sorry for the little squirt) Sonic ran him down like robotniks butt does to his favorite chair. What th- That was all he got into his thought sentence when what he was holding seemedly transformed itself into air. Oh so he wants to play like that does he? Then knuckles transformed into his hyper mode (both of them transformed with the help of the super emeralds that they stole from floating island). "Hey!" Knuckles said, "i was just gonna give em back to your pint sized sidekick!" "Well im gonna help finish the job." Sonic said. Oh no your not. Not in a million years you blue freak.Knuckles thought but didnt have time to say. And he suddenly leaped at Sonic with all his might. But Sonic easily dodged (He was faster then Knuckles, but Knuckles was stronger.). Knuckles tripped over himself. Sonic let him get up, "Ohh you think thats just halerious!" "ya a matter a factly i d-" Sonic was unable to finish his sentence do to a fist in his gut by Knuckles. Sonic flew back a couple yards. Before he could get Knuckles back for that "deed" his mom caught him by the ear (Family and friends are the only ones not affected by his power.). "Inside you go young man!" And she dragged him off like a sac of potatoes. Tails used this opportunity to grab his emeralds, run, and vow vengence on Knuckles The Echinda.  
  
Knuckles went back to his floating islands where he sat beside his most dear item. The master emerald, all the other emeralds get there power from this emerald. He was the sole survivore of a terrible accident. Once there were many echindas like him, and floating islands was there home, they all believed the master emerald held power beyond anything ever imagined. They protected it with there lives until one was born that can use this supreme power. Unfortanaly one day, When Dr.Robotnik heard of this power he sought it out immedeatly.  
In the process of doing so he destroyed most of the floating islands along with most of the inhabitants. Now, Knuckles lives alone on a small part of the remaining land, protecting his species valued treasure. But he also wishes to defeat the most vile thing in his life, Sonic The Hedgehog. Ohh but dont get him wrong, Sonic helped save his island from Dr.Robotnik many times before and he'll never forget it but its the very thought that he would need him for help that sickens him. He told Sonic "Sonic, dont ever ever help me!" before but it just never sinks in. Thats ok cause one of these days when Knuckles learns how to use the master emerald he'll teach Sonic a lesson about respecting the last living echinda on mobius!  
Meanwhile........  
Sonic was upset, his mother grounded him for TWO whole weeks! He was just rying to help his pal tails. He prepared a well thought out and oraganized speech. (Well atleast to him anyway.) "mom," Sonic said. "look, i know your upset but just listen." And she did.  
"I had to do what i had to do, there was no other way, He would have KILLED tails if it werent for me! And besides I am a legal forest hero and all i got the licence and everything! Dr.Robotnik would have destroyed us all if it werent for me. So pleeeeaaaassseee?" His mom looked at him with a scary look that sonic wasnt used to. (He thought his mother was scared but no that just cant be.) "Sonic you know i love you and all but i just cant let you hurt other people with those things. You can go if you put them up in my closet ok?" "Ok mom...." Sonic said glumly Then off he was out the door and on to Amy Rose's house. 


End file.
